


Your flaws/he helps 5/5

by Fogfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	Your flaws/he helps 5/5

Niall: Anger issues

Your greatest weakness was your temper. You jumped at the smallest of things, it didn’t matter what, your favourite food gone or the flies bugging you when you wanted to concentrate. And when it hit you didn’t just huff in frustration but you screamed and yelled and punched the walls in anger because that was just your hot blooded temper or so you told yourself at least. Since you had been little you had always had those anger issues, never been calm or easy to handle. Your friends loved you because you were also kind hearted and helpful and someone to trust but this was your weakness and you had never even tried to fight it, telling yourself that you just couldn’t, that the people around you just had to live with it. When you met Niall you instantly hit of. You loved him and he loved you, so far, so good, he even coped with you raging about all the annoying things that happened every day, just smirking along when you were screaming curse words in your mother tongue. But eventually, you started to see how pure he was, calm and nice and sweet, a bit naive even. And this made you start to rethink things. Just because you had a weakness didn’t mean you couldn’t work on it, right? And even though Niall never complained about it, the proud sparkle in his eyes when you held back your anger when it wasn’t needed was totally worth the work. Sure, you would never be as calm and settled as him, but just being near him reminded you that sometimes things just couldn’t be changed and that it was easier and healthier to just let them be it.

Louis: In control - perfectionist

Your mother had left the family when you were little, leaving you with your father, your little brother and a heart shattered to peaces. Ever since then you could only be calm when everything was under control, pushing yourself over the limits every single time because if things were perfect, you were perfect, maybe your mother would come back and love you again.

Of course the pressure had to be too much at some point, you went through therapy in high school when your mother died at the other end of the world, leaving you nothing not even a letter. You were a broken girl that had learnt to love again and your perfectionism was what you worked on the hardest – expecting perfect results just again. Until you met Louis. He was a 21 year old manchild or so you thought, could never be serious and would just break your heart. But instead he healed it and showed you that there was another side to the world to see.

„Come on, you know you want it.“ „Nooo, it’s nasty.“ „Ah ah ah… take it, push your whole hand in it and enjoy the feeling.“ He lectured you. „God, you’re so gross.“ But you followed his orders, sliding your fingers into the bowl of cold, freshly mixed cream. „And?“ „You’re right, it actually feels good.“ „I told you, I’m always right.“ „You know what you’re right about too?“ „What?“ „There’s nothing better than a food fight!“ You scream, throwing a handfull of cream in his face, laughing hysterically as he chases you around the flat in a full out food fight. „Baby, I’m so proud of you, that was a well played prank.“ „Well, what can I say? I learned from the best.“

Harry: Lazy – selfish

At the age of 21 you never had to work for anything you wanted. You had the looks, the brain, great friends, a lovely family and an awesome job at a fancy boutique where you could do what you loved most – dressing up, chat about clothes and even work on your own designs while making money with it. Maybe you were a bit spoiled, you never learned how to cook, wash clothes or tidy a room because of your over caring but sweet mum. You weren’t arrogant, no, you were a nice, sweet girl, trustworthy and truthful and caring, just not very independent, rather lazy, nearly selfish at some points. When you met Harry it was just the same, love at first sight and a boyfriend that loved to spoil you, not with money but little sweet gestures and moments, little love letters everywhere. You two would have been happy if there hadn’t been the little problem of needing to eat from time to time. You couldn’t cook and he tried his best but there eventually comes a time where you can’t stand any more take out food and self made sandwiches. So when you came home from work one day, he still in the studio working away there was no food in the fridge and you knew the take-out menus by heart already. So you grabbed the phone, called your mum and cooked dinner with her help. It came out slightly burnt but edible and the smile on his face when he came home to a self made dinner and his wife was totally worth it. Maybe you could work on that – doing things for someone else to make him or her happy wasn’t all that bad after all.

Needless to say that you got even closer to your mum, her teaching you all those things when Harry was on tour again and you realizing just how much she had done for you all this time.

Liam: Shy/Anxiety

It’s not really a flaw, it’s just the way you are. You have a hard time speaking up in front of people you barely now and heaven nows how you managed to become a primary school teacher – well, you know, you love kids and the kids love you.

But everything else was a totally different story. You usually stayed quiet, head down, keeping your thoughts to yourself. And on the rare occasion that someone asked for your opinion you blushed until you looked like a tomato and stuttered until whoever asked lost his patience and the conversation went on around you. Without you.

With a condition like that, it was hard to find new friends – you were lucky to still have yours from primary school and even luckier that those friends were the best in the world – but even harder to find love. Until your best friend invited you to her cousins party – who would have known that her cousin was friends with Andy Samuels, Liam Paynes best friend. That’s how you met. You didn’t utter a single word towards him that night, only nodding or shaking your heads whenever he asked you a question. He asked a lot of them and when you weren’t capable to form an answer when he asked you for your number, he went straight to your friend.

His persistence touched you and you tried really hard to overcome your shyness in front of him. It wasn’t easy. There were dates you spent in silence because you couldn’t make your lips form a word but he listened anyway. He trusted you. He saw, that there was more behind the silent cover.

On your wedding day, you held a speech in front of your family and friends and yes, you did stutter a bit and yes, your face definitely looked like a tomato and yes, you held Liams hand all the way through your speech. But you did it. And you knew you could do everything you wanted if you had him by your side, trusting in you. And vice versa.

Zayne: Loud/Outgoing

In your family there weren’t many rules but one – if you want to be heard, speak louder than the rest. Family dinners, telephone conversations, everything and anything spoken – there was always someone overshouting the others. You were a loud bunch of people, lovable, exciting to be with and there was never a dull moment. Probably the reason you and Fizzy Tomlinson hit off in school immediately. And even though you were only his little sisters best friend, your naturality and your character itself made you one of Louis Tomlinson best friends too.

You never made a fuss about him being famous and you never did that with his four best mates too. But being loud and outgoing can get in your way sometimes because it made you miss the quiet and tentative signals of Zayn for almost six months. If not for Louis, „you two would still be dancing around each other…“

Zayn was not shy, but quiet, he was not dull, but thoughtful. You had always seen yourself with someone like Louis or Niall or even Harry, loud and obnoxious. All your exboyfriends were like that. But you fell in love with Zayn even harder then you did before.

And you learned not only that opposites do attract sometimes, but that a calm sea can be quite deep.

Yes, when there was a family dinner at your parents house, you two didn’t talk all that much – or were interrupted every two seconds – but it didn’t matter to Zayn because he knew you would listen to what he had to say – and it didn’t matter to you because in all the long hours spent sitting in his drawing room and listening to him talk or just draw in silence you learned that speaking may be silver, but listening is gold.


End file.
